An aching Goodbye
by LittleMissWesker
Summary: UPDATED! CHAPTER 4 IS FINALLY UPLOADED! xD
1. An aching Goodbye

_**~Jill ~**_

„I want to show you something, dear."

I felt my heart beating so loudly, I thought he could hear it. I watched every move he made, every step he took. I couldn't believe it. He, my sternly and at the same time trustfully Captain, was the traitor.

The traitor, who has killed Enrico brutally without feeling remorseful,

the traitor, who brought his team-mates into the mansion to marshal them to their dreadfully deaths.

And this just because he could see the biological weapons in action then. To make sure, no one would ever leave the mansion alive, expect from himself.

I swallowed hard, as he pushed some buttons of the keyboard. What the hell was he doing? A peeping noise resounded, followed by the monotone voice of that woman from the computer system. "Request will be accomplished. Water draining system has been activated."

I heard the water, how it was pushed out of something that looked like a big tank with something inside of it. Whatever this thing was, it looked very ugly and made me scared. "What is this thing?" I whispered. Wesker pushed another button on the keyboard before going to the tank and looking impressed at the monster in it.

"This, my dear, is the ultimate life form. The Tyrant.", he lifted his arms up to the thing he called Tyrant and seemed very satisfied. "It's magnificent." He sounded like he was in love or something like that. "It's ugly." I spat out loud, unintentionally. "Jill, you'll never understand." Wesker turned round. Our eyes met and locked.

"You know, I hate goodbyes.", he said, while he was coming towards me. My heart felt like it was exploding inside of my chest, as he finally closed the distance between us. His evil smile made it clear to me that he was up to something.

"But I think… This time I'll enjoy it to say Bye." I couldn't figure out what he meant. "I don't understand…" My voice was shaky, revealing how much I feared him, causing him to smile even more demonic then before. He put his hand on my cheek and began to stroke it carefully. "I am sure you will enjoy this as much as I will, Valentine."

Before I could even think about what he has said his lips met mine. They were so softly, so warm, so lovely. I immediately kissed back. I couldn't believe this, I enjoyed it! _Oh my God, what did I do now? _He broke the kiss, just to press another quickly one on my hungry lips. Seconds later, I felt his tongue, how it begged for entrance. I couldn't do this, what would Chris think of me? But what else could I do? Didn't I dream of this a million times by now? Didn't I wish for this? Didn't I have a crush on him for so long now? The answers were clear to me: Yes, you did right those things.

I gave in. He licked my lips for the third time now, glad to see that I resisted no more. His eyes flashed up. His tongue parted my lips so it could entry my wet and hot mouth. I moaned out loud, as he began to explore the walls of my mouth, as he began to play with my own tongue. How bad I wanted this. Another moan escaped my lips, as he removed my shirt and threw it away so I couldn't reach for it to put it back on. He pressed another passionate kiss on my lips, as he began to open my bra. I tried to stop him, but I failed. My body wanted what I shouldn't do, wanted it so badly. He smiled satisfied, as he removed my bra, too and tossed it out of my range. His eyes flashed up again, pure hunger could be read in them.

"What is it?" I asked confused, as he paused. "Savoring the view." He said simply before kissing me again. I shrieked, as he pressed one of his fingers at one of my nipples. It felt so good. It didn't take long until he grasped my breast completely and began to massage it softly. My moans became louder. He chuckled low before grasping the other breast and massaging it as well. "No… Please stop… Please…"

_**~Wesker~**_

I heard her mumbling between her moans. She wanted this, and so did I. But I intended more than her imploration, her moans and her hoping that I would stop what I was doing, even if she knew I wouldn't. I wanted her moaning my name. Moaning my name out load. I wanted her telling me that she liked it, that she loved me. I know she does. I know that she's got a crush on me. _Time to become a little more rough. _I thought to myself, as I lifted her up and sat her down on the table where the computer stood on.

She looked confused, unaware of what would happen next. Just perfect. She thought I would kiss her again, giving her lips what they desired. But I had other plans. An amused grin appeared on my face, as I finally went on to the next level. I heard her shrieking out in enjoyment, as I bit one of her nipples softly. I squeezed it carefully between my teeth, sucked at it, and then licked it, which made her crying out even louder. I felt her hands, how they griped my hair and messed it up.

"Please…" She whispered with a shaky voice. I smiled, continuing to squeeze and bit her nipples softly. "Please… Don't stop…" She whispered before her voice broke. "I wasn't going to, my dear." I answered, a low chuckle escaping my lips. Her eyes met mine for a moment. I could see her desire and her hunger were getting stronger and bigger. Her hand suddenly shot up, grasping my shades, removing them and tossing them out of my reach. She wanted more. _You want more, my dear? Fine, then you will get more, sweetheart. _

She jumped a little as she recognized my demonic smile. _Better be prepared of what will come next, dear. _She pressed her lips hard against mine as I started to kiss her for a second time. She didn't want me to break our lips once again. _This, I am sure, you'll love dearheart. _I couldn't wait any longer. I let my hand slide into her pants, searching for her weakest point. It didn't take long for me to find it. I grinned one last time, before I stroke her clitoris. She moaned, didn't defend herself against me. She allowed me to go even further.

"Mhhh… Don't… Stop…" She mumbled between her moans. Her grip on my hair tightened, she was begging me for doing what she wanted so badly. A few moments later her pants were lying on the floor, which released me such a wonderful view, that it was very hard for me not losing control. _Let's spoil her a little more… _I thought, as I got to my knees, now kneeing in front of her.

"What are you doi- WESKER!" She screamed, as my tongue slid into her wet entrance, exploring and licking the walls of it. "W… Wes… Wesker… Please don't stop… Please… A-Albert…" Finally she did it. She moaned my name, which caused a short smile appearing on my lips. I took my tongue back out, but just for playing with her little clitoris.

"Albert…" She moaned again. A hot liquid flew over my tongue. _Exactly as I expected._ She looked at me surprised, as I hungrily licked it from my lips. "I must say, my dear, you taste delicious." Her face became so red; I don't think I saw it redder before. She giggled amused, as I licked the rest of the white liquid up, a grin on my face.

"Please… Don't let me wait any longer, Albert…" She pleaded. I fought against a laugh, which wanted to break free from my throat. _She's so easy to control and manipulate, the little Valentine… And she's so sweet… _I didn't want to do something, just because someone begged me for it, but I couldn't resist her sweet and pleadingly voice. She watched me, as I opened my own pants and let them fall to the floor. This time _her_ eyes flashed up of joy.

She moaned satisfied, as I finally thrust into her. She put her legs around my hips, forcing me to come nearer to her, forcing me to thrust deeper. "Yes… Don't stop…" She mumbled lowly. I didn't know why, but I wanted her request coming true. What was happening with me? Since when did I do what a woman asked me for? Her hands were resting on my back now, trying to bring me even nearer to her then I already was. Our eyes met for another time. Hers were shining so lightly, their expression was so warm and welcoming, they forced me to smile bride. _That's impossible! _Was I, the great Albert Wesker, in love? In love with little Valentine?

"I love you…" She suddenly whispered in my ears. Her words shocked me, letting me stop my thrusting for a moment. "I love you so much, Captain…" My mouth wanted to repeat, my lips already parting, I tried so hard not to do this, but I just couldn't hold back those words. "I… I love you, too… My dear…"

I have never been so nice before, so lovely… My image, the emotionless face, my emotionless behavior, it broke. It broke for the first time in my life and split into thousand pieces. And this happened just because of Jill.

Her lips searched mines again; she pressed them even harder on mine then before, her shaking fingers messed my hair up completely. "Do you really want this, dear?" I cozened her. She nodded wildly, unable to speak a word, as I started to thrust again, deeper this time and grinning. _If she would know what I am planning with her, would she give me the same answer? _It surprised me a lot, as she began to move rhythmically with me, pushing her pelvis against mine, intensifying our 'game' we played.

"Do you like it?" I asked, as she wanted me to become quicker and thrust deeper. Once again, she just nodded while she moaned my name loudly. M next thrust let her jump a little; I saw her biting her lip and tears streaming down her face. _Oh yes… It won't take much longer until her orgasm. _I thought that this would be the moment where she wanted it to stop immediately, but I was wrong. She simply pushed her pelvis harder against mine, wanting it to go on. She sat up, as I thrust again, hugging me tightly, her head lying on my shoulder, her legs still wrapped around my hips. She cuddled her head deeper in my shoulder, as I patted her head and stroke her neck softly with my free hand.

_**~Jill~**_

It was wonderful, I loved it how his right hand patted my head and how it stroke my neck. His left rested on my back, holding me carefully. Too bad, that he still wore mostly of his uniform. I cuddled my head deeper into his shoulder, ignoring that annoying walky-talky thing he had in his ear and it's stick with a micro at its end, and how it scratched my skin a bit.

With every single thrust of him, it became warmer inside of me. I knew I wasn't far from an orgasm, but I didn't want to let that happen. I wanted to have one with him together. Even if I didn't expect that he would orgasm at all. I twitched a little as he pressed a passionate kiss on my cheek.

His thrusting became quicker again. I knew he wanted it rougher then now. I didn't blame him for feeling like that. I knew he was a man, who wanted it rough and who always wanted some action instead of softness. I ignored the limp pain, which shot through me for a short time, as he became much rougher.

"Albert…" I whispered lovely. "Jill…" It surprised me a lot that he moaned, too. _After all, it seems that he isn't that emotionless then I thought he would be. _Suddenly his thrusting slowed down, became softer again. "I am sorry…" He mumbled. "Sorry for what?" I was a bit confused.

"I… Can't… Hold it… Back any… Longer…" He said with a breaking voice, just seconds before he finally had his orgasm inside of me. That was too much for me. The feeling of the hot liquid warming my entrance up was way too much. I orgasm, too, together with him. Exactly how I has wished it for me.

_**~Wesker~**_

It was a strange feeling… I never had an orgasm before, never has a girl or woman made me to desire her, to want her so badly. I felt Jill twitching; she came not long after I did. We nearly came at the same time. I felt another passionate kiss on my lips; her fingers grasped my neck to hold my face in position. "Albert… I love… You so much…" Another kiss. "I love you, too, Jill…" I bit one of her ears softly, which made her giggling amused.

"This was so… Wonderful…" She sighed, as we both collapsed on the table, which stood next to the tank with the Tyrant. _The Tyrant… _I hated my situation. The situation to carry out the orders Umbrella gave me. _I'm so sorry for her… _I sighed and slid out of her, which caused her to moan again.

I couldn't look in her eyes. This unhappy and sad expression they had. I put my pants back on and closed the zipper of them. She swallowed and began to dress herself, too. Umbrella had ordered me to destroy STARS, this mansion… I killed Enrico, I brought Bravo Team here, Alpha Team, marshaled them to their painfully deaths, but I couldn't hurt Jill.

I heard steps on the cold and hard lab floor, seeing her standing there with weak and shaky legs, fully dressed again. I breathed in and out nervously, as I took my handgun from the desk, thinking of my plans and orders again. I couldn't hurt her, I just couldn't, my heart would not regret it to kill every other person, but it would regret it if I would kill Jill. I couldn't take it to see her in pain.

She was confused as I walked over to her and gave her my handgun, forcing her to take it. "What… What are you planning?" She asked even more confused, as I stepped back to the Tyrant. _I'm going to follow Umbrellas orders, my dear… _" "Release the safety of it." I said with a dry throat. She did what I told her and readied the handgun. "Finally the time to say goodbye has come, my dear."

_**~Jill~**_

_Time to say goodbye? Is he going to fight with me? Will he shoot me down or what? _"Goodbye, my sweet lady…" He whispered so low; it was difficult to understand those words of his. He pushed another button on the keyboard, and raised his arms in front of the tank once more.

"Wesker?" "I love you…" I… I love you, too… But what are you doing there? I don't kno-WESKER!!!"

_**~Wesker~**_

I heard her screaming my name, as the Tyrant pushed his claw through my chest. Horrible pain shot through me. Everything became blurred. I felt my life, how it was sucked out of me. My strength passed away, I couldn't control my body anymore. I couldn't feel anything, not the blood that streamed down my stomach, not the claw, which broke my spine in two pieces, I didn't even feel the hard hit, as the Tyrant throw me away and I landed uncomfortably on the cold floor. The last thing I did was a pray for Jill's safety, that she could escape. Then, everything turned black and quiet.

_**~Jill~**_

"WESKER!" I felt tears in my eyes, my legs shaking, I just wanted to collapse and cry. I saw Weser, how he was stepped by the thing called Tyrant, the cracking sound, as his spine broke, the sound, as he hit the floor, after being thrown by the monster. The blood nearly froze inside of my veins, as the thing turned round and looked at me. "I'll kill you, you fucking virus-monster!" I screamed angrily. Just one thought rested in my head _Revenge for Albert's Death._

"Take this you freak!" I screamed, as I shot at the Tyrant. It didn't take long until I hadn't any ammo left for my gun. _Shit! _I searched for another weapon in the room, didn't notice the claw of the thing was attacking me. I shrieked, but it stopped just inches in front of my face.

Someone had shot at it. I turned round and a bride and hopefully smile appeared on my lips. "Barry! Chris!" "Jill!" They answered at the same time. "Watch out Jill!" Chris shouted; I threw me to the floor, just in time, as the Tyrant attacked me with his claw again. Chris and Barry came to help me, shooting and stabbing at the monster. I took my little knife and tried to stab the Tyrant, too. It was much easier with the help of my friends.

"Yes!" Chris smiled proudly, as his shot killed the Tyrant, and it felt to the ground, the floor shaking a little. "Are you alright, Jill?" asked Barry, worried. "Yes…" _But Wesker isn't… Wesker… Why? _My tears broke free and streamed down my face. I looked behind me and saw his lifeless body, full of blood, the big hole in his stomach… My vision blurred, my legs became weak as I saw him laying there, dead. "Jill? Are you alright?" Barry asked again. I didn't hear him. I didn't hear Chris screaming my name, as I fell and faint out. _Albert… Why? I loved you so much… Why did you go? Why did you go to a place where I can't follow you?_


	2. Escaping

_**~Wesker~**_

I found myself at a strange place. Everywhere I looked, there was nothing. No trees, no buildings, not even a single person. I looked around one more time, not seeing anything else than a white open space, and even that I could feel that I stood on something, there wasn't a street, there wasn't a ground under my shoes, just the white endless space. Where was I?

I screamed, screamed if someone could hear me, but there came no answer; just my own voice, how the echo repeated my question over and over again. Panic rose inside of me. Fear made me shiver. I didn't know what to do. I tried to remain calm, but it was useless, the fear and the panic gained. I couldn't control myself and just listened to the simplest human instinct: Run away.

I began to ran, ran as fast as I could, but it was like being stuck. I got nowhere, persisting at the point where I stood on, where I awoke. I felt tears, welling up in my eyes, how they flew down my face and burned on my skin. My screams for subsidiary became louder, I felt so helpless, my legs weakening, till the moment I gave myself up, accepting that I would remain here, perhaps for an eternity, forever... I sank to the indiscernible, maybe yet not existing white floor. I pulled my legs to my stomach, resting my head on my knees, hugging myself and cried, weeping my uniform, like a little child that felt lost.

**°Tap, tap, tap°** My ears winced at the strange sound, recognizing it as footsteps, but I was too frightened to look up, seeing who it was. "Why are you crying, my little boy?" I twitched as a voice suddenly resounded, being so familiar to me. _°Should I look up? Or would I be shocked by seeing who this person is?°_ A whimper escaped my lips as an icy hand touched my bare arm, another one my shoulder. My glance wandered from the unseen floor to the hands, wondering why they were so grey, so pale, as there wasn't any life in them anymore.

"What is it, which is bothering you, my boy?" The voice asked wary. °_Why's this voice so familiar to me?° _I touched the icy hand with my own, wanting to remove it, but at the moment I touched it the frostiness drove through my whole body, like there was some kind of connecting. I backed away from the person, quickly looking up and freezing, while my eyes went wide. I couldn't believe my eyes, I blinked several times, but she was there, she was really there!

"M-Mother?" My voice was shaky, low, releasing my disbelief. The woman stood up, returning my glance. "Yes, my little one?" I shook my head, it couldn't be her. She died years ago, as I joined Umbrella, in a car accident. I had seen her corpse; I had closed her coffin at her funeral. She took a few steps towards me; it seemed that she waited for a reaction. My glance locked with hers, tears streamed down my face again. Her once beautiful and sparkling, water blue eyes, how dull and empty they were now… How thin she was, nearly a skeleton with just skin wrapped around its bones. Her once bright blonde hair, now dirty and felted…

"Is it… Really you?" She nodded, smiling, a so warm smile I was forced to smile back. Memories of her, playing with me as I was a little child returned to my mind, all the good and bad times I had with her. My feelings got the better of me and I jumped up, trying to run towards her, but I couldn't reach her, no matter how quick I ran. She sadly sighed and shook her head slowly. Sorrow in her deep empty eyes.

"Don't you understand, my little sweetie? You don't belong here yet!" I stopped and furrowed an eyebrow. "What do you mean, mom?" She closed the distance between us, she was so tiny, just reaching the middle of my chest, stroking my cheek carefully, wiping away my tears. "You can't be together with me… It's not your time yet, honey…" She whispered low and then it hit me. Suddenly it was clear to me, I was dead. The Tyrant, it has stabbed me, killed me. °_Then this is… Heaven?° _

"You should leave, this place can't accept you. You are needed… She needs you…" I didn't understand her words. She needs me? Who? Did she mean Jill? Mother sighed softly and took a step back, my eyes widened again, as her figure faded away slowly. "You are grown so much… It's a shame I couldn't stay with you, seeing you getting older… Seeing you living your own life… You became such a pretty and handsome young man… I am proud on you, Albert. I love you; don't forget that, you hear me?" "MOM! NO!" I screamed out loud, reaching for her once more, not wanting that she leaved me here, but her form was already gone.

"Why? Why did you leave me again?" I whimpered. My head suddenly hurt dreadfully, my vision blurred; I couldn't stand on my legs anymore, a horrible pain shot through me.

Then, I fell…

--------------------

"Self destruct-system has been activated, all personal must evacuate immediately. Unlocking all doors and releasing all locks." I opened my eyes, growling as the bright light met my pupils. It took me a while to acclimatize myself to it. I looked around me, my vision still a bit blurred, scanning my surroundings. _°I am… Alive again…° _I reached out and gripped the edge of a machine, which stood behind me, slowly getting up with its help. I wondered why my vision was suddenly so clear, so bright, although I was still wearing my black sunglasses. "Self destruct-system has been activated, all personal must evacuate immediately. Unlocking all doors and releasing all locks."

Anyway, I didn't have time to enjoy my new found life, my new powers; there was something I had to do. Grip the data I has been searching for and then getting out. I threw my annoying sunglasses to the floor, stamping over them, reaching the computer, but not before I passed the dead body of the Tyrant. _°You will pay for this, Chris…° _At least I could be sure, that Jill made it out alive. I tipped my request on the keyboard, waiting for the result. My ears hurt by the voice of the computer-lady.

"Due to the emergency condition all data has been backed up to the UNN013"

"Sergei was busy…" I growled lowly, I had to login myself for being allowed to grip the desired folder.

"Wesker, Albert. I am afraid that as at 2400 hours I have taken it upon my authority to rebut your access privileges to the main frame system."

"Impossible! Who are you?"

"I am Red Queen…-"

I growled and smashed my fist into the screen. So, Umbrella knew what William and I were planning… That he would rebirth me… _°But how?°_ That didn't matter now. Fine, than I would have to wait for another chance to grip Umbrellas data. And I was sure, I would get another chance. Sergei couldn't hide from me forever. I was like a dog which was hungry for blood; I would find my victim, my prey, even if I had to search. I readied my dirty handgun, my eyes flashing up red, as I started my flight from the mansion, avoiding having contact with the final explosion…

_**~Jill~**_

"Jill! Come on, Jill! Wake up!" Chris voice resounded, from far away… "It's useless! We don't have much time, Chris! I will carry her, you lead us outta here! Got it?" I heard Barry's voice… "Alright! Let's go!" °_What do they mean? I am awake, am I not?° _I blinked with my eyes, looking around me. _°By the way, where am I? Where have Barry and Chris gone? Didn't I hear their voices just moments ago?°_ The place where I was, looked strange, frightening. Everything was black, nothing other than blackness, endless blackness.

"Hello? Is someone there?" I screamed. No one answered, just my own voice, the echo repeating my question. I felt uncomfortable. What was this place, **where **was it and, much more important, how did I get here? I was unsure of what to do next, so I simply started to walk, not knowing where I would end up at, although I knew that the blackness probably wouldn't end at all. A horrible thought hunted my mind. _°What if I am dead and this here's… Heaven or even hell?° _"Let me assure you, that you aren't dead, my dear."

The blood nearly froze inside of my veins, the familiar male voice made me shiver. I swallowed hard, my throat dryly, slowly turning round. My eyes widened, I gasped for air, not believing what I had to see. "W-Wesker?" He simply nodded. Tears wanted to break free; I couldn't look at him any longer, couldn't take his appearance, turning away. His sunglasses were missing, showing his empty, dull eyes; his uniform full of blood, even the big hole in his stomach was there, releasing the broken bones, the frazzled bowels... I heard the 'drip drop' sound of the gore, dripping on the unseen black floor.

I twitched strongly, as his hand touched my cheek, wiping away the tears; it was icy, seeming to have no life in it anymore. He just stood a few inches off, right in front of me, now. "You aren't dead, dearheart…" He mumbled lowly, looking deep into my own eyes. _°But… When I am not dead… Why is he here then?° _He sighed; deep sorrow could be heard out of it. "You are not dead… But I am, sweetheart… You shouldn't be here…" Tears broke free once more; I couldn't resist touching his face, but my hand slid through him, his silhouette blurring for a short while, until I took my hand back.

"Please… Hug me… I want to feel you…" I begged, with wet eyes, already red of crying. He smiled weak, taking me into his arms, placing my head against his chest, laying his own head on mine; I wanted to hug him back, but my hands slid through him afresh. I closed my eyes, concentrating on his touch, on his hands rubbing my back, not caring that his broken bones scratched my stomach, not caring that the gore and the bowels wetted my clothes. The only thing mattering now was he, being here, hugging me, touching me…

"Catch yourself Jill… You're needed… She needs you…" He whispered, making me look up to him. _°Who needs me? Who's she?° _I jumped, as he kissed my ear softly. "I hope you will like the little present I gave you…" I furrowed an eyebrow. "Present? Which present?" He grinned hopefully. "Soon you'll understand, Jill… Time is up, dear…"

_°Time's up? What does he mean?° _I felt horrible as I watched him disappearing slowly, his silhouette became blurred. "No! Please, don't leave me again!"He gripped my hand, which was reaching for him, not wanting him to leave. "I can't stay with you… I am sorry… I love you, Jill…" I shivered, as he leaned forwards, pressing his lips softly and passionate on mine…

--------------------

My eyes shot open, hurting as the lights met my pupils. I winked a few times, realizing I was on Barry's back, my arms wrapped around his neck, his arms holding me in piggyback-way. I looked over his shoulders, seeing Chris leading us, killing the monsters and BOWs, which stood in our way. The computer lady repeated the warning sentence over and over again, it scared me. For how long have I been unconscious? I yelped, as Barry jumped up stairs. He twitched shortly, giggling afterwards.

"Jill? You're awake?" I didn't say a single word, I felt queasy… Luckily he noticed and didn't ask any further. Chris looked back, at Barry's words. "Oh Jill! You're okay!" Barry gave him a glare, which spoke enough, telling Chris to look on the lab-hallway before him for enemies instead on my face. "Brad? Are you ready? We are nearly there!" He spoke into his radio. I didn't hear Brad's answer, but from judging Chris bride smile I only could guess it was a yes.

I gulped, I felt queasier with each minute passing by. Barry hold me tighter, as he pushed the buttons from the big evacuate elevator, sighing in relief as we heard the big machine coming down with loud chattering. "You could have waited for me!" I looked behind me, seeing Rebecca made it just in time to catch up with us. She was breathless from all the running. Chris turned round, looking at her, sternly. "How much time is left for us?" Rebecca inhaled deeply before she opened her mouth for answering, but the computer lady interrupted her.

"Three minutes until explosion. Personal must evacuate immediately. All doors are unlocked, all locks are released."

"Does this answer your question?" Chris nodded, worried. "Why can't this fucking thing be quicker, dammit!" He cursed, as the elevator finally stopped and the doors opened slowly, rusted strongly. "You can't blame it; it is nearly 40 years old, Chris. Be lucky that it still works at all.", said Barry. We all entered and Rebecca pushed the 'Up-Button'.

"Two Minutes until explosion. Personal must evacuate immediately. All doors are unlocked, all locks are released."

"Just two minutes, do you think we will get out of this alive?" Rebecca's voice was shaky; her fear was seeable and hearable for all of us. Chris patted her back. "We will, if this old, aged thing won't stop in the middle of the ride…" I gulped. His comment made me scared. If this elevator was 40 years old, like Barry said, I wasn't sure if it would bring us to the landing place… "It is slowing down, we are nearly there." Barry told us. "Or it's giving up the ghost..." I looked at Chris with wide eyes, a shocked expression on my face.

_°What a relief…° _I thought, as the doors opened again, releasing the big landing place, Brad's helicopter already landed on it. He waved and yelled at us to hurry. He didn't need to repeat himself; we hurried over to him, Chris already jumping into the machine. He gripped Rebecca's wrists, helping her inside, and then taking me from Barry, heaving me inside of it, too. As Barry was climbed into the helicopter too, Brad pushed a red button on the keyboard and the copter slowly lifted off the ground into the sky.

"One minute until explosion. Personal must evacuate immediately. All doors are unlocked, all locks are released."

Rebecca sighed as she let herself sink to the ground, next to me. She smiled weakly. "We did it… Finally…" I nodded, returning her smile. "The nightmare is over… For now." Barry stated, sitting down near us, letting the wind blew through his short hair, enjoying it. Chris kept silence, it seemed as he was deep in thought. I wanted to know what he was thinking about, but I refused to disturb him.

"Last countdown starts. Ten, Nine, Eight…"

I swallowed hard at those words. Something fell into my lab, as I looked down at it I recognized it was Rebecca, who fell asleep. Barry yawned not long after that.

"Four, Three…"

I looked down, the wind waved through the helicopter, because of the open side-door.

"Two, One…"

_**°BOOM° **_I twitched strongly, as the explosion finally happened. It was so loud, my ears were shrilling. Rebecca screamed out loud, sitting up quickly, Barry looked down on the destroyed mansion just like me… I watched the flames raising, and even that the copter already was high up in the sky, I still could feel the hotness of them on my skin. I looked over to Rebecca, seeing the flames reflecting into her mourning eyes. I knew she was thinking of Richard… I turned away and watched the gigantic flames again… Tears wanted to well up in my eyes but I forced myself to resist. "Wesker…" I whispered. Rebecca looked back at me. "You liked him, right? I know how it feels to lose a person you like very much…" She mumbled. I nodded, swallowing hard.

Rebecca laid her head on my left shoulder, trying to relax. I laid my own head against hers, feeling a bit better to have at least one person who could understand my pain. Chris sighed. "Hey, guys, listen." We looked at him, confused. "I've got an idea. Tonight's night was a… truly nightmare for all of us. I think we should stay together for the rest of the night until morning, collecting ourselves…" We nodded, Rebecca's face lightened up at his idea. "So, where should I bring you to? To the police station?" Brad asked from his place. Chris thought about it for a moment. "Good idea. I would say, we will spend the night there together, in the morning we will think about how we will go on, are you all agreeing with me? I am sure no one wants to be alone tonight after what happened."

We were all agreeing. He was right. The night was terrible, we all were still shocked and frightened, and it was the best for all of us to stay together for the time being. Brad tipped the target location into the autopilot system, joining us in the copter-cabin. They were talking, chatting while the helicopter flew to the police station to comfort each other, but I didn't hear them. I rested my head against the metallic wall, looking at the forest beneath us, enjoying the cold wind waving through my hair. I let my thoughts wander back to him again. The wind waved afresh through the helicopter cabin through the open side-door, catching my green hat, taking it with it. I smiled and watched the hat disappearing into the dark night-sky.


	3. Coming home

_**Alright here's the new chapter. I had a terrible writer's block so... This chapter might be a bit boring. xD But I hope you'll like it anyways! **__**And a huge thanks to you who have reviewed! 3**_

___**~Jill~**_

The majority of people think that life's boring. Some even have the opinion that it's too boring to be lived at all. The most of them live these lives like they're empty puppets; always following a specific schedule. Standing up, eating breakfast, going to work, coming home and then spending the rest of the day in front of a mechanical box called television till the late evening comes and they're going to hit the pillows. They think that would be it. That this would be all what a regular life gives.

These ordinary people are those who panic when something strange and unnatural happens. When something destroys their routine and schedule for the days. When something forces them to change their life-style. That's the moment when they're lost and falling apart because they don't know what to do or how to react. I guess this will never change.

They probably will never know what fear means. Not the kind of fear when you know you'll get your class test back and you don't want to know what mark you'll have or when you have nightmares and don't want to look into your closet at midnight. I mean the _real _fear. The kind of fear you feel when you run for your life because you know it could end every moment. The fear to die. To be scared to make a wrong move because something, _someone_, that wants you dead is chasing you and could notice you.

The few really miserable things these ordinary people have to live through are funerals and the knowledge that nothing lasts forever. The death of a close friend or even of a family member. A pet which passed away. If I think a bit about it: Even death is something usual which has a specific routine. A routine that cannot be disturbed or broken. Not even avoided.

When these things cross my mind it was only obvious what they did and how they reacted as I arrived in Racoon City and came home. As Barry and Chris went back to the police station. When Rebecca went home to meet with Billy who was waiting there for her.

They tried to cheer us up. Saying useless words and sweet nothings to make us feel better. To make us forget what happened. Somehow it made me furious. No one of them could imagine what we've been through tonight. Not even their worst and most terrifying nightmares could show them what we've seen. Even if our wounds showed them at least a little of the pain and agony they just reacted with kindness. Not understanding, just kindness. They didn't believe a word we told them.

Another thing that made me angry. Humans only believe when they see. They only believe that something exists when they saw it with their own eyes. I once have been like this as well. But not anymore. Not after all I've seen in the mansion. In fact I was still shocked. I still felt scared and alone. A little thought wanted to creep up in my mind, wanted to show me specific pictures, a specific face, a specific name. A name that I've heard so often, a face which I've seen so many times by now. A face I will never see again. A name I never will hear once more. I tried my best to push this awful thought aside.

My eyes became heavier as I knocked at the door. I twitched as the lights inside the house went on. Deep inside of me I prepared myself to be wrapped into calming words. To be wrapped into sweet nothings. I prepared myself to feel agony. To feel happiness and disappointment at the same time. Prepared myself to be hit by a wave of different emotions hardly. My eyes wandered to the doorknob as I heard quick light steps. I felt the nervousness rise in me. The last time I've been here was years ago. I haven't seen her face for ages. Would she even let me in? Or would she yell at me and push me away?

I jumped strongly as the door was thrown open harshly and wide eyes locked with my own ones. Was this hatred in her eyes? Love? Agony? I wasn't sure. We stood there for a while, both of us not saying a word. Blood on my face, everywhere on my body, on my clothes. My uniform torn. Wounds decorated my face, my bare arms. My left leg was terribly torn because a Ceberus had bitten me there. She didn't recognize me did she? Tears welled up in her blue eyes, wetting her cheeks.

A strong twitch rushed through my muscles as she shrieked. A shriek of joy? Of disgust? It was strange. Her tears should've touched me. I should've been able to recognize her feelings, like always. I've known her for so long now. She was the person who gave me my life, the person I've seen when I opened my eyes for the first time in this so called life. But now... Her tears meant nothing to me. I noticed that she was shivering but I didn't care. Her shriek was just an annoying sound which hurt my ears. I always had been scared to come to the point when I'd feel like a lifeless cell but now that this moment had arrived I wasn't afraid at all. I felt _nothing_! I _couldn't _feel anything.

It was like I was an empty bottle. Only my hurting bones and the beats of my heart proved me that I was still alive; that I was still human and not turning into a flesh eating zombie. I didn't move as she hurried down the porch and hugged me tight. I didn't make the slightest attempt to return her hug. My eyes dull, empty. Staring at the house but not seeing anything. Everything was blurred, spinning.

_°He's dead° _My eyes widen at the sudden thought entering my mind. Reality and truth hit me as hard into my face as a metallic baseball-bat. Only now this awful memory has gotten _this deep_ into my brain. Only now I _really_ knew and remembered what had happened in the mansion. My heart beat quicker, my breathes becoming shorter and sharper. "He… He is… Dead…" I whispered low. Hot tears welling up in my eyes, sparkling like transparent jewels. My mother stopped hugging me and locked her eyes once again with mine. She knew what I felt. She could read and see the disgusting truth in these glassy blue orbs of mine. It was all just too much for me to take. My legs gave in and I sank on my knees, a little package of misery. Soon after I was in her arms again, crying so many tears that I could've been dried from the inside.

"He's dead!" I shrieked afresh. "He's fucking dead!" She patted my head. She knew who I meant but didn't ask further nor said his name for what I was grateful. She just pulled me closer, rubbing my back but remained silent. She knew me so perfectly, knew that sweet words would just make me more furious and sad. My whole body ached. I felt so alone. Felt… left behind. It seemed that with every pump my heart became weaker. I opened my mouth but no words came out. I tried again but I couldn't say it. "Your dead friend… It's Albert… Right?" She whispered and I nodded. Screaming. I screamed, like it would throw out my soul, shrieked the life out of my body till my throat was dried and I couldn't make a noise anymore.

"Shht… It's alright… Tell me what happened honey… It will help me to understand you. Tell me everything." And without hesitation I did.

_**~Wesker~**_

I wouldn't have expected to arrive in Racoon City so quickly. Sure I've known this virus would make my body stronger, faster as I injected it myself. But the powers I've come to know as I fled from the mansion went much further than everything I've imagined. I had been able to kill a Chimera with only one powerful kick. I couldn't deny it. I was amazed. Even now. My legs kept moving, my body kept running in unnatural pace but I wasn't getting tired at all. It was like my body had the control. Like I just needed to think of my destination and my body ran. Like an autopilot system. My lungs weren't forcing me to breathe quicker and deeper. I was still controlled and calm as if I would just take a relaxing walk.

My vision had changed as well. I could see everything clear and sharp even though it was already midnight and pitch dark. My eyes could zoom in and out like an eagle does. My reflexes were improved so that I could easily dodge burdens; I guess I was now as quick as a cheetah. Maybe even quicker. After all it only took me an hour to arrive in Racoon City. With the helicopter we had needed nearly two hours.

I paused and stayed into the shadows, looking at the huge town which once was my home. But not anymore. I officially was dead. Killed by a Tyrant. I smirked. This would mean to pack necessary things and leave. Preparing my plans somewhere else but I was fine with that. I never would let me get down only because of little things disturbing my intentions. I would get my revenge no matter how. Rebecca always had called me a bloodhound, a hunter, who always would find its pray and destroying it. Well, she meant I was good in catching criminals. For me it meant I could find people who made disturbances in my plans. Who pissed me off and needed to be judged… Chris was one of these 'prays'. Oh how amusing and sweet it will be when I'll make him suffer for what he's done.

_°What about her? She helped killing the Tyrant. She needs to be judged as well° _I was silent for a while. Needed to order my memories. She? "Jill…? Why should she be judged? She never has done something to me." _°She makes you soft. You're a hunter. Hunter can't risk to be distracted by useless things like her° _Anger and hatred rose inside of me. My eyes flashing up red, blood-red. "You call Jill an useless thing?" I didn't understand why it angered me so much. Somehow this statement hurt me. Made my heart ache. _°I am you, Albert. Don't you understand?° _I felt uneasy. Since when was I like these pathetic drunken people talking to their inner voices? "Understanding what?" _°You've gained power. So much power… You really want to waste it on a slut like her?° _

That was it. I smashed my fist into the nearest tree causing a deep hole in it. "Jill… A slut?" I was surprised by my own voice. It was deep. Terrifying and sounded like it came from a monster, a beast. Pure hatred dropped from it. This inner voice… It had to be caused by the virus. Maybe this virus itself had an inner voice which could enter my mind? "Don't let craziness get you Albert…" I said and collected myself once again. "Just leave this town as quick as possible…" I walked towards the street as I heard steps. Great. Nearly midnight and still people were out here. I hadn't time to argue and fight with drunken assholes. I caught sight of them. A group of teenagers. Drunken of course, high as well. I turned to climb up a house so I could run over the rooftops to get to my own house easier as something new got the better of me.

Hunger. Endless hunger. My head turned to look at the group of the teenagers automatically. My eyes became red afresh; a deep growl escaped my throat. It was like my brain switched off; Instinct taking over. I couldn't control my actions anymore as I neared them. "Hey man what's wrong with you?" One of them said as I now was standing in front of them, breathing heavily. "Swallowed your god damn tongue or something?" Another said. Their words went unheard. They were just a muffled sound to my ears, as my breathing became shorter. "Look at these creepy eyes!" "Wanna teach this bastard a lesson?" "Hell yes!" They tried to hit me, kick me. _Tried. _Before they could even think of something else I was already grapping their necks and braking them with one smooth movement. Blood spilling out of their open throats like fortanes. "Hell, you fucking asshole! You'll pay for that!" The leader shrieked. Hit a knife at me. I caught it with ease, grabbing his arm and ripping it off from his torso. Their screams of fear and agony, as I killed one after one, were music in my ears. Gore was everywhere. The virus now took full control of me and the last thing I could remember clearly was that I hit my jaws in one of the bodies and started to torn it apart. To rip the bowels out, to satisfy my hunger with their flesh.

"What the hell was this all about?" I whispered as I woke a few moments later. The first thing I saw were the bowels laying everywhere. Some eaten up half, some torn… I looked around, finding the dead teenies. They looked like a wild animal had eaten them up. Leaving a few leftovers after it had stilled its hunger. It took me awhile to notice the brain and blood on myself. I brushed over my teeth with one finger and saw the red liquid on it. Felt the few pieces of fresh flesh between my teeth. "That… Was me?" _°Hell yes, it was. They were tasting really nice don't you think?°_ I gulped. So I knew the not so good side effects of my virus already. Strangely I didn't feel sad for them. Didn't feel bad for killing them. I felt nothing at all.

As I heard other people walking around and nearing the massacre I quickly had escaped. Had run to my apartment. The only 'safe' place for now. I walked in and looked around. Nothing had changed. Meant that the RPD police hadn't entered and sniffing around yet. Lucky for me. I needed to pack quickly. The sooner I could leave this god damn city the better. I quickly collected all cards for my bank-accounts and my savings books as well as a new suit. That was all I needed. New clothes I could get another time. Since it was midnight I needn't to change into the clean suit now. I could do that when I was out of town and safe. As I grabbed the suit and looked up to my bed I saw it. A small photo-frame. My eyes zoomed in automatically and my face went pale. "Jill…" The photo showed Jill and me. Hugging each other tightly. Me kissing her cheek and her smiling happily. It showed pure love. I twitched as something dropped to the floor. I only realized later that I was crying. My cheeks wet, my eyes red.

_°Are you kidding me? Are you really crying for this slut? See__, she makes you soft. Forget her. Kill her. KILL HER!°_ The voice of the virus became louder and louder and then I was screaming. Not caring if others might hear me. I just screamed. Screamed out all of my anger and agony. "SHUT UP! JUST SHUT THE FUCK UP!" To my surprise it did. I sank to my knees and let the tears out. I wasn't ashamed for them. They proved that a part of me was still human.

I forgot everything around me. I let the cards and suit fall out of my hands to the floor and looked out the window. "Jill… Please be still alive…" I mumbled. I had to know… I had to know if she really had survived the incident. I hadn't found her corpse anywhere in the mansion as I had fled but this didn't prove anything. I had to see her. I had to know if she was fine. I slowly stood up again. Jumping out of the window and running. As I caught a smell my instincts kicked in. The smell was familiar. Maybe hers? I ran quicker, following it.

I had to know… I had to see her with my own eyes, had to find out how she was. I just had to.

What I didn't know at this point was that this would be one of the biggest mistakes I've ever done…

A mistake which would hurt my heart so much like it never was been hurt before…


	4. Old Memories and Wesker's Plan

_**Important Note: **__**There are a few changes in this story from now on! (But I didn't want to rewrite the first chapter), so please don't be surprised. **_

_**I really feel shitty… I needed 3 months. 3 MONTHS for a single update! My god… I am a weirdo and lazy ass… But I really had a huge writer's block. Finally that one's over. At least for the next chapters. But I really would appreciate it if you'd give me a few ideas of what I should write in the next chapters! I don't want this story to get boring. (If it isn't already bring O_o)**_

_**But yeah, enough said. Enjoy the next chapter! ^_^**_

_**~Wesker~**_

I've followed the smell for ten minutes by now. That was when I arrived at a familiar street. "Apricot-Street? Isn't this where her parents live?" I frowned. Why was her scent here? Was she with her parents right now? Or maybe I had followed the wrong person? _°Or maybe you'll just check it out instead of asking senseless questions?° _I sighed. I already felt a deep disgust against my inner-voice. The_ virus_-_voice_.

But instead of arguing with myself, which would have been more than just pathetic, I obeyed and hurried down the streets, passing plenty of houses till I caught sight of one where the lights were still on. I slowed down and hid behind a large tree on the opposite side. "Calm yourself Albert… Calm yourself…" I tried to collect me. I now was sniffing the scent much stronger than before. Her perfume… Her body scent… It was her. Definitely. Her wonderful scent let the hunger inside of me rose afresh. I tried my best to ignore it.

Then… After minutes of shivering I finally peeked towards the house from behind the tree. There she was. Kneeling on the floor and in the arms of her mother. It was strange, why was she shivering? I zoomed in with my eyes and then my heart nearly stopped beating. Her cheeks wet, her eyes red and bloodshed from million of tears she surely had cried by now. Grabbing hopelessly on the dress of her mother, screaming and coughing. Screaming again and then nearly choking from panic. Hitting her mother weakly while yelling bad words.

I also noticed the many bad, bleeding wounds and scars on her beautiful body and face. My heart ached and I noticed I was about to cry as well. I was mourning yet the tears wouldn't come. "Jill…" My voice was so emotionless. Was this virus destroying me? Trying to turn me into an emotionless monster?

"He's dead! He… He never will come back! Never…!" She whispered with a shaky, broken voice. My eyes widen. She… Cried because she lost me? She felt so miserable because she thought I was dead? Finally the tears came and I coughed nervously. I looked her into the eyes which stared into space. Dull, empty. Hopeless. Even nearly lifeless. Like the orbs of a puppet. I finally realized how much I've hurt her. I could kill myself for not realizing how much she really had loved me. She had given me so many signs, so many chances to realize it, yet I had been too dumb to react on them. What an idiot and egoistical asshole I was. My heart felt like it would explode of pain right now. "I'm sorry… I'm-" My voice broke. If I just could go to her now. Taking her into my arms, pressing her tight to my chest and take her pain away. Drying her face and stop her crying.

But I couldn't. I was officially dead. Even if I would decide to let Jill know the truth, there still was her mother. She mustn't see me. Never. Not like this. Full of blood and the leftovers from organs. Not my torn uniform and the huge scar on my stomach. I watched as they stood up slowly, her mother supporting her and leading Jill into the house. Should I…? _°Yes you should. After all you still love her don't you?°_ I smiled weak as I recognized my mother's voice. "Yes… I still do."

_**~Jill~ **_

My weak body leaned against my mother's as she carefully lead me to my old children's room. I was surprised she still had it. What surprised me even more was the fact that nothing had changed. It still looked like it had when I had been 16 years old. My old school- and study books lying everywhere, my schoolbag thrown under the bed carelessly. Photo frames here and there. Even the old poster of my favorite band was still hanging over my desk. Memories came back to me… It looked exactly as it had the day when I'd last seen it. My 16th birthday. The day I had run away from home and never returned. Till today.

"Sit down, honey." my mother whispered. I slowly sat down onto my bed, whipping away my dried tears, she locked her eyes with mine, weakly smiling. A small shiver rushed through me as she caressed my cheek. "I'll go and make you a hot and relaxing tea, okay?" I nodded, smiling weak as well, while watching her leave. I couldn't believe it. She still cared so much about me, although I had left her for so many years ago, not even leaving a message or a symbol of goodbye.

I guess she would never lose her 'mother-instinct'. Not even when I'd tear her soul apart. Strangely I felt so glad for knowing her. I once felt the opposite, wished she'd just die. Maybe because I had been a little kid back then, not knowing what that meant to wish someone to be dead. I took another look around in my room, feeling at home. Feeling the same way I always have felt when I'd come home from school, finally seeing mom again, knowing she'd already made the meal for the afternoon. "How much I missed this…" I turned my attention to my bed and there it was.

A little brown teddy-bear with a cute small button in its left ear and a cute heart on its belly. Its black shining eyes looked back at me and I felt new tears to come. My hand slowly reached for it, shivering so strongly. I coughed nervously as I felt its soft texture in my hands, reminding me of so many things. How could I leave it here? It was my hugest treasure. Even today it still was. [_"You don't need to do this." "But I want to."] _His soft deep voice sounding in my ears. [_"Because you mean quite a lot to me."] _The touch when I'd hugged him. His arms around me, his lovely chuckle. "Wesker…" New tears coming, blurring my vision. I let myself fall to the bed, pulling my knees up to my chest, the bear in my arms. I shut my eyes close and just let the tears streaming down my face.

"_Wow, just look at all these lights and shops!" All I get as an answer is a short growl. Rolling my eyes I turn round, locking eyes with his blue-grey ones. "Come on, you promised me to come here with me! It was your idea after all." He sighs, scratching his forehead. A sign his nerves were being thin __once again. "I know… And I already regret it." It takes him a while to finally look up and looking back at me. "We can go home if that's what you want." His eyes widen and he shakes his head quickly. "I'm sorry… I promised it so I won't ruin your day…" "You mean you'll try to ruin it not more than you already did?" I chuckle as his expression turns from annoyed to angry and furious. I do know he hates festivals like this one, but he said yes as I asked him to join me so it's his problem and fault to be here right now. Racoon City is having a beach festival this and the whole next week. Little shops everywhere on the streets at the beach, parties on the beach itself, lamps and colorful lights hanging and standing everywhere and great music playing loudly from every shop. I was amazed by seeing this beautiful sight since I was a little child, it looked especially amazing in the late evening. Like now. The sun's going down and it turns everything in a romantic and wonderful orange-yellow color. Well at least I think it looks romantic. Albert probably would say it looks awful or, what seems to be his favorite word, annoying. I blink and stop my thoughts as his warm large hand takes mine in his and he smiles. Finally smiles his lovely smile. He might be my captain but I just can't resist thinking of him as one especially sexy and handsome man. The fact I am not the only one thinking like this relaxes me just a bit. Albert just needed to smile to make girls and women faint. But today is my day. Today I have him all by myself. I already had wondered earlier today why he accepted to join me this evening but he didn't answer. °He __**is**__ strange sometimes…° "Then what are we waiting for? I know you cannot wait much longer to start showing me around and dragging me from shop to shop." His comment makes me smile. "Of course not!" I say, while start walking, his hand tight into my two tiny ones. Surprisingly he doesn't make another bad comment about the whole thing. Two hours later, already 1oPM and the sun vanished, he is still in a good mood. First I had needed what seemed to be hours to just choose a new Bikini, what made him blush because I asked him for help. I wish someone could have photographed him while he looked like a tomato as I showed him the different Bikinis. He was more embarrassed as I helped him to find a matching Bermudas for him. I even could get a thanks out of him. That was indeed very rare. After that we had been in a café, which was by the way decorated just for this "beach-festival-week". Wesker had been a gentleman and paid for my chocolate-drink as well. That was the first time he really got out of himself and talked nearly as much as I did. I really need to mention that he even answered very personal questions which I asked him. Then we just wandered down the festival-street, examining the different shops. After all now nearly two hours has passed. "Oh my god… That's so cute!" I yelp, making Wesker jump slightly 'cause of my sudden outburst. Curious as he is he now stands next to me, noticing this is a shop where you have to throw bottles down with a ball to get prizes. My eyes are sparkling as I catch sight of a cute little brown teddy-bear. It has a button in its left ear and a heart on its chest. "I wish I could get that one." He furrows an eyebrow. "You… Still like bears? Isn't that a thing only teenagers or kids do?" I send him a death glare. "On a beach festival I always… Feel like a kid again, I cannot help it." "Then go ahead, get it." "I can't…" My face falls and my eyes become a bit dull. "I am horrible in this game. I never can throw down all of these bottles." Confusion gets the better of me as Wesker takes out his wallet and pays. He isn't going to force me to play is he? He chuckles as he sees my expression, a mixture of shock and confusion. "Do not worry. You won't play, I'll do." My mouth plops open. Did he… Did he really just say these words? "You… You don't need to do this." He smiles. "But I want to." °This man surprises me so often. Every time I think he cannot get any stranger and crazier he does right that.° Deciding I couldn't change his decision anyway, I just step aside to give him the place he needs to throw and I simply watch him playing the game I was the worst at. The first throw, a totally disaster. He didn't throw down a single bottle. "See. Told you it isn't as easy as it looks!" He chuckles amused and strokes my cheek. "__**You**__ should see. I knew you'd say that." "You wanna tell me you threw wrong on purpose to amuse me?" He nods and I laugh, poking him in the side. "Mission accomplished. I am amused." "And now I'll get that bear you want so badly." He really thought he was the greatest. Always so arrogant and sure of himself. Honestly he really was the greatest… But his arrogance didn't bother me for that I knew he didn't mean all those bad and mad words he could smash into my face like a baseball bat. He takes the second ball, looks closely at the bottles for a minute and then he throws. My eyes widen as all the bottles fall down. °With one single try! My… My god!° He grins, as he turns round and pushes the bear into my arms. "Here you go, little princess." I blush, extremely happy. Not only for getting that bear I had wanted for so long now, but also for that __**he**__ got me it. That he tried to get it for me. "I'll place it right next to my pillow when I'll get home! Thank you so much Al, really… But you didn't need to do this." He smiles wider, grabbing my chin with his hand, his nose inches away from mine. "Once again: But I wanted to." "And why is that so?" His eyes sparkle for a short moment, before his lips suddenly touch my cheek, inches away from my lips. The kiss… So soft… Sadly so short… "Because I might... Still have these feelings I had such a long time ago..." My heart pounds quicker, heat growing inside of me. The touch as he pets my head, his forehead leaning against mine. "Did you just say that you still l-…" "I think we should go on now. I'm sure you don't wanna miss a shop before we go home, do you?" I nod, strangely not disappointed. I already knew he would never say what he really felt about me. Maybe I never would get an answer on this question. As he held his hand to me for taking it I immediately did. He may not have said it but I'm sure he still felt what he did all those years ago. This teddy-bear was a little… Symbol and prove of his love for me. At least I believed it was._

"Albert…" I blinked. I had fallen asleep? How late was it? I looked to my bed table, noticing the tea-cup standing on it. Mom surely placed it there while I was sleeping. The teddy-bear still was in my arms, hold tight to my chest. This evening… So many years ago… Had I known that this blonde tall man would once be **that damn** precious to me, I sure would have acted different back then. Maybe I would have forced him to tell me the truth, maybe I would have grabbed his shirt, pulling him down and kissing him on the lips passionately. So many Maybes but no answers… I reached into my trouser's pocket and took out a small also a bit crumpled photo which my best friend May took years ago for me. I was together with him in the old STARS-Office. Me wrapping my arms around his waist, he laying an arm around my neck and leaning his head against mine, we were both smiling. He hadn't his shades on, his ice-blue orbs shining happily. This happiness… This deep touch… I couldn't believe this was all over.

I coughed and looked on my uniform. This blood… Some was from him. _His _blood was on me. My mind started to spin round, an urge of vomiting rose inside of me. I quickly grabbed the tea-cup and swallowed the hot liquid, hoping it would help at least a bit. Sadly it didn't work. The pain was just too deep. I sighed, enjoying the silence for a while, drinking my tea. Mom still could make it as I loved it the most. After I finished the tea I placed the cup back on the bed table deciding to take a shower. I really needed to wash this dirt and leftovers of zombie-brain off of my body.

_**~Wesker~**_

I waited till Jill and her mother were inside the house and the door falling close behind them. I made sure no one would see me before I ran over the street, to Jill's house and jumping onto their tall picket fence. It nearly was as tall as me if not even taller. I was surprised that I didn't lose my balance on the thin fence but I guess the virus gave me a superhuman ability to keep this balance. In fact I felt like a cat. Who knows what my eyes will be like when this virus has taken over my blood system completely? A picture of a cat's eye appeared in my mind and I unintentionally shivered. If my eyes would look like this someday I could never show up in public anymore without sunglasses. The idea to tell everyone it'd be contact-lenses wouldn't be too wise since everybody would think of me as a retard or weirdo.

However after wasting precious time on senseless thoughts like these I just had, I decided to finally go on with my plan. I carefully let myself fall into their garden, not making a sound. If her mother would see me this plan I had would be destroyed completely. If I remembered correctly Jill's room must be the only one with a balcony attached to it. It didn't take me long to find it. Hers was the one which faced the garden and forest behind it. There seemed to be still a lamp on in her room, even if it wasn't much lighter in there than here outside in the darkness of the night but I guess she's still awake. Once again making sure no one was looking I kneeled down and then jumped.

My eyes widen slightly as I flew higher than I attended to but luckily I got a grip on her balcony-fence and got onto it without making too many noises. _°I really need to train these virus-abilities…° _I took a deep breath before looking up, risking a glance into her room. The darkness in her room surprisingly wasn't a problem, I could see everything very clear, but no one was in there. _°Where could've she gone to?°_ Not caring that an annoying inner-voice warned me I finally opened her balcony-door and stepped in. A large amount of one specific scent hit me like a baseball-bat and shortly my mind was somewhere else. It took me a while to gain control over myself again. °What is that?° My eyes caught sight of the open bathroom door, the sound of water purring to the floor. °She's taking a shower?° With slowly and silent steps I made my way to the door, as the water stopped.

°Jill…?° My eyes widen as the door was slammed open completely and rapidly, nearly hitting my face. Only for the sake of my quick instincts I could dodge. There she was. A brunette beauty, only wearing a big towel wrapped tightly around her thin form, walking to her bed, sighing and brushing her hair. Her beautiful skin-tone, her short brown hair, her thin even very sexy form, her scent… The sensations my new senses and abilities gave me was breathtaking.

_**~Jill~**_

It was the moment when I sat down on my bed to brush my hair. Better said it was the moment when the brush touched my wet hair the first time that I realized something was wrong. That something wasn't how it should be. No matter how hard I tried to get me to believe it was just my imagination, the feeling didn't vanish. Something was in here. Something or some_one._ I turned round, the lamp of my room already broken and giving so much light that I also could simply leave it off. It wouldn't make much difference.

I scanned the room but the darkness wasn't releasing anything. The bathroom door was open slightly but even that bit light couldn't help. There wasn't breathing to be heard, there wasn't any movement I could detect. Nothing. Yet I couldn't get rid of the feeling for not being alone in here. Slowly my hand reached for the lamp on my nightstand, switching it on.

_°Great, just great!° _I growled. It was also broken. _°Maybe this thing is on the balcony?°_ I frowned. That was an option. I knew my chances of surviving a fight with a BOW, or whatever this creature out there was, were low, since I only was wearing a towel which was wrapped around me, but my old self came out, the one who had survived the mansion incident, the one who would shot the brains of zombies into pieces to survive unharmed. With light and carefully steps I made my way to the balcony. _°The doors were closed before I went to the bathroom! Shit, then something's really here… I doubt my mother would just plop up and open them. She'd always ask me before doing it.°_

Taking a deep breath I opened them fully, peeking outside. Nothing. Well, at least not in the balcony but I prepared for everything to happen next. I had seen zombies in the mansion that came out of an oven and a fridge. I really have wondered so often tonight how these zombies got in there in the first place. But what had been even stranger to me was when I'd been in the underground laboratory. What were seven zombies doing in one room, and to top it all: Naked?

I shivered and coughed. What a disgusting thought. That will hunt me for ages now. At least I could smile slight. After so many bad things that happened tonight I really was glad to find something that made me amused. "Hm…? What the hell is that?" At first I thought it was a snake and out of a reflex stomped on it in an attempt to hurt it or even kill it, but it turned out to be only a rope. An old one.

"A rope what the hell is that doing… Here…" My voice broke. "No…" I whispered. This couldn't be true… Not more memories hunting me down. But already pictures of why this rope was there hunted my mind, made me go back more than 10 years.


End file.
